


Traffic Jam

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt get stuck in a traffic jam on their way from Dalton to Kurt's house. Desperate times lead to fun times.<br/>Watersports fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Look's like we're not going anywhere for awhile." Blaine sighed, turning the key in the ignition and cutting the engine. He leaned back in the driver's seat. "I can't even see the front end of this line up."

 

"Hurray." Kurt cheered, rolling his eyes. "So much for our plans."

 

It was Friday afternoon, school was finally out, and they were leaving Dalton Academy behind for the weekend. Finn was spending his weekend at Puck's, and their parents were both working late. They were finally going to get a rare bit of privacy in the Hummel-Hudson house to snuggle up and get a bit hands-on with each other before anyone else came home to spoil it. 

 

Too bad every vehicle in Ohio seemed to be stuck in the traffic jam with them.

 

They left school, stopping by the Lima Bean for coffee and to gossip with some of Kurt's friends from New Directions on their way home. They weren't in a big hurry. His family wasn't supposed to be home for hours yet. They had plenty of time. It wasn't a long drive from there to Kurt's house. At least, it wasn't supposed to be. They hadn't taken rush hour traffic and a seven car pile up blocking all lanes of traffic into account.

 

Kurt was currently laying with his head back, his legs crossed at the knee, with his eyes closed in the front passenger seat, his tie and blazer long since tossed into the backseat with Blaine's on top of their weekend bags. He looked like he wanted to fall asleep, but was fighting it. Every so often he would shift in his seat and recross his legs. 

 

Blaine had been watching him out the corner of his eye for the past twenty-five minutes or so that they had been stranded there. When Kurt did it again, Blaine spoke up. "Are you okay?” he asked. “You seem kind of jumpy." 

 

Kurt opened his eyes and rolled his head to look at Blaine. "I'm fine. I'm getting tired of sitting in one place is all. I don't like it." He put his head back and closed his eyes again. 

 

"Me too. I wish this traffic would move.” Blaine hated being still, so much so that it was almost painful for him, like ants crawling under his skin. “I could turn on the radio if you want."

 

"No thanks. We're still in the radio dead zone here. You won't be able to get anything but static and some redneck gospel station." Kurt replied. He would know, he's driven this route between Dalton and home almost every weekend since he transferred there. 

 

Blaine didn't say anything else until awhile later, when he noticed Kurt's foot tapping. Even with his head tipped back and his eyes closed, Kurt seemed like he was trying to concentrate on something. He had gone from occasionally shifting in his seat to constant movement.

 

"Are you sure you're alright? You're never this fidgety." Blaine said. He was honestly concerned for his boyfriend, but watching him squirm was putting ideas in his head, ideas that were turning him on. He shifted in his seat, trying to hide the fact that he was half hard. 

 

"I'm fine, just kind of hating myself for letting you talk me in to ordering the Venti and getting extra shots right now." Kurt replied.

 

"I said you should make them decaf." Blaine defended.

 

"I did." Kurt said. "Caffeine isn't the problem." he muttered under his breath. "Dammit why won't this traffic move?" he burst out, clearly frustrated.

 

"Calm down, it's just a jam. It will clear up when it clears up. Takes time. Try to relax."

 

"Not an option for me at this point." Kurt said, blushing to the tips of his ears. "I kinda really gotta pee."

 

"Oh." was all Blaine could say to that. Any coherent thoughts he may have had were gone as the blood rushed from his brain headed south, making him fully hard. He hadn't told Kurt, or anybody else for that matter, that he had a bit of a desperation kink. Some of his favorite fantasies flashed in his mind, each one more scandalous than the last, all of them involving his boyfriend.

 

He never told anyone that some nights, when his parents were away and he had the house to himself, he would drink glass after glass of water or soda, filling himself up and just keeping it in, reveling in the sensation of his bladder expanding and throbbing between his hips, making his stomach swell and his pants tight. Sometimes he would do it just for fun, literally running to the bathroom just in time when the pressure got to be too much. 

 

Other times, when he was particularly horny, he would watch some of his favorite porn at his desktop computer, wearing his tightest pair of blue jeans, drinking and holding his bladder until it gave out. The relief was amazing, and he loved the feeling of the warm, wet denim clinging to his skin.

 

He always had to jerk off afterwards, getting hard almost instantly, rubbing his erection through the soaked fabric, incredibly turned on. It never took him more than a dozen strokes before he would come, hard and loud, adding to the mess in his darkened jeans. He would throw his clothes in the washer, along with the towels he used to protect the floor and his chair, washing away all evidence before anyone got home. 

 

He shifted in his seat, but there was no way to hide the fact that he was rock hard and tenting the front of his pants. 

 

"Blaine? Can you hear me? Hello? Earth to Anderson? Come in Blaine Warbler!" Kurt was waving a hand in front of him, trying to get his attention. 

 

"What? Sorry, I guess I zoned out there for a minute." Blaine said, shaking his head, trying to clear the wonderfully dirty images from his head.

 

"Quite a few minutes, actually.” He sounded irritated. “I was trying to ask you if you knew of any rest stops close by. I don't, and I really need to go." Kurt had his legs crossed tightly now, and his knees were bouncing so hard they were practically shaking the car. 

 

"No. There isn't anywhere around here. You're just going to have to hold it, I guess." Blaine answered. "It's not like I can drive out of traffic here anyways. I'm sorry, but we're pretty much stuck for now." 

 

Kurt crossed his legs tighter and moaned. "I'm trying to hold it, but if this traffic doesn't move, and I mean very soon, I just don't know.”

 

"I could turn on the radio." Blaine offered again.

 

"Yeah. Just what I need. Bobby-Sue Bible-Lover croaking out an off-key round of "Shall We Gather At The River." Kurt groaned, looking out at the lines of cars in front of them. "Seriously, people. Get the hell off of the road and out of the way!"

 

Blaine slid his seat as far back as it would go. "We obviously aren't going anywhere for awhile. Why don't you come over here? I'll help take your mind off it."

 

"Somehow I doubt that." Kurt said, unbuckling the seat belt and sliding over, eager for distraction. He straddled Blaine's lap, facing him. "You do realize that this is just going to make it harder, right?"

 

_'Yeah, but for which one of us?' Blaine thought to himself._ "You're still thinking about it. Stop thinking so much and kiss me already." he demanded.

 

Kurt moved in, kissing him hard. He was wriggling in Blaine's lap as they made out, kissing and sucking and nibbling down each others' neck. It wasn't long before Blaine felt Kurt move a hand in between their bodies to hold himself. Blaine could feel Kurt trembling as he moved. Blaine was starting to squirm now a bit as well. Kurt was basically grinding down on Blaine's cock, moaning and working him up without really meaning to. There was no way that Kurt could miss how hard he was, but he didn't say anything about it. He had never been so grateful for the dark tint on his car's windows. 

 

Kurt let out a loud moan and tensed, his knees squeezing tight around Blaine's hips. "Please tell me you see cars starting to move." he ground out through clenched teeth. 

 

Blaine looked up. The road ahead was one giant parking lot. A few people had gotten out of their cars and were standing around, smoking cigarettes and talking in little groups with each other or passing around cell phones, looking for a signal. "No, sorry. Still not moving."

 

He heard Kurt whimper at that. Blaine moved his hand in between their bodies, sliding under the hand where Kurt was gripping himself. He squeezed as Kurt pulled his hand away. He stroked him slowly, knowing there was no way Kurt was going to get hard. Not when he had to go so badly. He was just trying to help Kurt hang on a bit longer.

 

"Ohmygod it hurts...I can't remember the last time I've had to go so bad." He leaned forward and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. He reached down and took Blaine's hand off of himself, resuming his earlier tight grip. He was writhing on Blaine's lap, unaware that his actions were bringing his boyfriend closer to the edge. 

 

"You squirming on my cock like that feels awesome." Blaine whispered in his ear, lust coiling tightly in his body. "You look so sexy grinding down like that. You've got this. You can hold it. I know you can." Blaine tried to encourage him to hang on, even though he knew the boy was absolutely bursting. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

 

"Shit!" Kurt hissed, tensing up even more and trying to move off of his lap. "I'm seriously about to lose it here Blaine. This isn't funny anymore. Let me up." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hips. 

 

"I let you up so you can go where, exactly? You can get out of the car and try to find a bush or something, but there really aren't any, and there are a lot of people out there right now. You would end up getting arrested. Public urination is illegal, you'll end up in jail." Blaine struggled to explain, grasping at straws, trying like hell to keep Kurt exactly where he was. He felt bad for Kurt, and a little guilty for enjoying it, but he was so, so hard, ridiculously turned on. He wanted to keep Kurt close and writhing on his lap like he wanted air to breathe. "Stay here with me. You can do this. Besides, no one can see you here." He moved in for another deep kiss, his tongue sliding over Kurt's.

 

Kurt was pressing down hard into Blaine's lap. Blaine was rutting back up, trying for more friction on his cock, when he heard Kurt gasp. 

 

"Ohgodpleaseno..." he moaned, flushing deep red across his face, stilling his movements. Blaine slid one hand up Kurt's back, pulling him in tight, the other sliding lightly across the front of Kurt's gray trousers, feeling them dampen slightly under his fingers. His eyes flickered down. He could clearly see a small damp patch forming, dark and shiny against the lighter fabric. 

 

Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's pants and pushed the heel down hard on his erection, biting back a moan. He could feel the tension rising in his groin, knowing he was getting close, not wanting to come yet. 

 

"Ohmygod Blaine I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it." Kurt was panicking, trying to pull away from him. "You have to let me up, I'm going to wet myself! I'm already starting to leak." 

 

'Join the club.' thought Blaine, feeling his throbbing and dripping in his underwear. He rubbed Kurt's back, shushing him and holding him as close to his body as he could. 

 

Kurt continued to squirm as Blaine placed his hand flat over the wet patch on Kurt's pants. He could feel the outline of the boy's cock under the fabric and stroked it lightly. He could feel it twitch as it released another, longer spurt under his palm. He could feel Kurt whine and shiver, trying to control himself, squeezing himself tightly, slowly losing the battle but still fighting. Every muscle in his body was tense and hard. Blaine felt another burst under his palm, feeling the force behind it. Blaine could hear it hissing into his pants over the sounds of Kurt's quiet sobs and hitching breath as he failed to stop it. 

 

Kurt finally managed to stop after a few seconds, leaning forward against Blaine. He could feel Kurt moaning, his face buried in Blaine's shoulder. “Let me go. Please, just let me go. It hurts so bad Blaine. Just let me get up before I explode. Please.” he whined, but made no effort to actually get up. Blaine didn't think he even could anymore. 

 

Blaine turned his head, his lips brushing Kurt's ear softly as he shushed him. “Let go.” he whispered.

 

“I can't. I can't do that. I just can't. I don't want to. God, it's so embarrassing. Please let me up.” Kurt whimpered, shaking his head, his face burning in shame as he felt himself leaking again.

 

Blaine could feel the wetness slowly seeping into his lap, his body on the edge of orgasm. “Let go, Kurt.” he repeated. “It's okay. You don't have to fight it. Just relax.” 

 

“I'm sorry. I told you to let me up. I'm so sorry Blaine.” Kurt whimpered as his body finally lost control, going rigid in his lap. Blaine could feel hot wet warmth spreading over his lap, flooding over his aching member, swirling around his balls and soaking into the seat below, and he was done for. He pulled Kurt up by the back of his neck and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as he came, thrusting up into his boyfriend, stars exploding before his eyes as everything around him went white. He barely registered Kurt melting against him, returning his kiss, tears streaming down his face.

 

He pulled back from his boyfriend as the world slowly came back in to focus, panting hard as his nerves were hit with pleasurable aftershocks. He opened his eyes and could feel that Kurt was crying, trying to bury his face back into Blaine's shoulder, continuing to drench them both. 

 

“Hey. Look at me.” Blaine whispered. 

 

Kurt shook his head. “No.” His voice was barely audible. “Just break up with me now and get it over with. It's what you're going to do anyway. Just please don't tell anyone that it happened this way. I'm humiliated enough as it is. Let me keep the one last tiny shred of dignity I might someday gain back.” 

 

“Why would you think I'm going to break up with you?”

 

“How about the fact that I'm still pissing all over your lap right now?“

 

“I'm not breaking up with you, Kurt. Now or ever. I love you, you know that. As for your dignity, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Accidents happen. Even to me. Funny story actually, ask Wes about it someday. It was his fault.” 

 

“I don't think I can stop.” Kurt admitted quietly.

 

“Then don't.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Don't stop.” Blaine said. He might as well have been telling Kurt that grass was green and the sky was blue. “It's not healthy. And besides, it feels good.”

 

They didn't say anything to each other for the next few minutes as Kurt finished emptying his aching bladder and Blaine held him close.

 

“Yeah. You're right. It does feel a lot better.” Kurt sighed, sitting up and looking at Blaine. His eyes were still red, but Blaine was relieved to see he had stopped crying.

 

Blaine took a deep breath. “I meant for me.” he confessed.

 

“What are you talking about? I just completely pissed myself in your lap. Your upholstery is ruined and you're soaked. How can that possibly feel good?” Kurt asked in disbelief. 

 

“I just had my sexy as hell boyfriend squirming desperately in my lap for the past however long, grinding on my dick like his life depended on it, only to have him do something as sexy and vulnerable and fucking hot as wet himself on me while he did it. Screw the upholstery, it can be cleaned. I don't care. I honestly don't think I've come that hard since our first time together. It didn't feel good, it felt fucking incredible. And fuck all if the thought of it isn't making me hard again.”

 

“So you liked it? You aren't just trying to make me feel better for wetting myself like a little kid? You aren't mad?”

 

Blaine rolled his hips up, pressing growing hardness into Kurt. “What do you think?”

 

Kurt ground back down against Blaine. “Is the traffic moving yet?”

 

Blaine looked out the windshield. “Nope. Now shut up and kiss me.” He moved his hands back to Kurt's hips, guiding him as they rocked against each other, tongues battling for dominance. 

 

Kurt broke the kiss, the need for oxygen being a pesky interruption. “Holy fuck that's good.” he breathed.

 

“You like?” Blaine panted.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Kurt admitted shyly, before diving in for another kiss. 

 

They ground against other, thrusting faster as each kiss became deeper, each moan more desperate than the last. 

 

“I-I'm so close...fuck!” Kurt gasped, grinding down against Blaine, his orgasm washing over him, fast and hard. It was all too much for Blaine, and he came a second time in his pants, thrusting lightly against Kurt, riding out their orgasms together. 

 

They said nothing as they came down and caught their breath. Blaine glanced up over Kurt's shoulder and noticed people getting back into their cars. Apparently whatever was causing the traffic jam had been dealt with and traffic was going to be moving again. 

 

“Kurt, as much as I love getting to hold you after, you have to move. It looks like traffic is going to move.” Blaine sighed, tapping Kurt lightly on the ass to get his attention. 

 

“You sure you can't drive with me on your lap?” Kurt asked, nuzzling back down into Blaine's shoulder. 

 

“Not if we want to still be alive when we get there. C'mon babe. Up.”

 

“Your other seat is gonna get ruined too. Just so you know.” Kurt laughed as he slid back over to the passenger seat. “I'm a mess.”

 

“Trust me. I could care less about my car right now.” He started the car and slowly inched forward with the rest of the traffic, eventually gaining speed enough to call it driving. 

 

They pulled into Kurt's driveway only about fifteen minutes later. As they pulled in, Kurt looked over at his boyfriend. “So what were you referring to earlier when you said Wes made you have an accident?”

 

Blaine smiled. “Shower first, and when we're in some clean dry clothes, I'll tell you.”

 

“Can I at least get a hint?” Kurt coaxed, pouting like a small child denied his candy.

 

“When Wes says don't touch his gavel, it's a really bad idea to take it when he isn't looking and hide it. Turns out Jeff can be a bit of a tattle-tail if you threaten his chance at a solo. Now, seriously, shower time. Preferably before your family comes home. I really don't want to have to explain what happened today to anyone.”

 

Kurt snatched the bags from the backseat and was inside before Blaine even finished his sentence. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, after the car has been mopped out and they have a shower together, Kurt and Blaine are curled up on Kurt's bed watching _Who Framed Roger Rabbit._ The movie ends and Blaine turns the TV off with the remote. 

“It's late.” Kurt says, listening to the silence around them. “We're the only ones awake.”

“I think you're right.” Blaine agrees.

“Will you tell me now?” Kurt asks quietly.

Blaine had hoped Kurt had forgotten. “It's really embarrassing. Do I have to?”

“No, not if you really don't want to, but you did promise, and I'm curious. Besides, it can't be any more embarrassing than wetting your pants on your boyfriend's lap while stuck in traffic.” Kurt says, blushing at the memory of the days events.

Blaine laughs a bit, pulling Kurt closer to him and kissing him. 

“I'm not saying that I wouldn't be up for something like that again, but next time let's plan it ahead of time first. And I'd rather not do that in public again, if it's all the same. We need to find somewhere that's easier to clean up,” Kurt says. “Oh, and maybe we can stash one of those big slushy cups in the glove box for emergencies?” Kurt suggests.

“Deal.” Blaine says, snuggling into Kurt's neck. “Now are you really sure you want to hear this? It's really not all that exciting, I assure you.”

“You promised. Now tell me. I'm not going to judge you.” Kurt says.

“Fine.” Blaine takes a deep breath. “You know how Wes can be a bit of a prick sometimes, right?” 

“Nicer than what I would go with, but yes. I'm familiar with his streak of douche-bag.” Kurt says, trailing his finger up Blaine's thigh. Blaine giggles. He's ticklish there and Kurt knows it.

“I don't know where he got that stupid gavel from,” Blaine starts. “It's not a Dalton thing. He came back from Spring break with it last year. I don't know if it was a souvenir or a gift from his family or what, but he's really attached to that thing.” 

“No kidding. I keep wanting to ask him when he's going to propose to it.” Kurt says, stroking his fingers over the outline of Blaine's flaccid penis through the fabric of his sweatpants. 

Blaine ignores Kurt's touches and continues. “We were getting close to Sectionals, and we still hadn't decided on who was going to replace Keith. You didn't get a chance to meet him. His family moved shortly before you showed up. Something about his dad getting a new job out of state or something. Nice guy. You'd have liked him.” Blaine starts to harden under Kurt's touches. 

“Keith was going to be our lead soloist for Sectionals. I hadn't been there long enough to qualify, so they gave it to Jeff.” Blaine whimpers when Kurt starts to mouth over his cock through his pajamas. 

“He, Jeff I mean, he and Wes got into some argument over something, I don't even remember what it was. Something stupid. _Oh my god, Kurt._ ” Blaine moans as Kurt slips his hand under the waistband of Blaine's pants and strokes him over his underwear. 

“Keep going or I'll stop.” Kurt says with a wicked grin on his face. 

Blaine takes a deep breath, gathering his bearings before continuing. “Jeff and I were studying in the library a few days later. He tells me he's had enough of Wes and his crap, his ego and how he treats people. Honestly, I was too. He gave me nothing but crap when I enrolled.”

“Jealous because you have more talent in your little pinky finger than he does in his whole body?” Kurt laughed, sliding his hand into Blaine's boxer-briefs. 

“I guess so. We got to talking about him, and decided that the best way to get even with him was to take the gavel and hide it. So during practice that afternoon, we did.” Blaine groans as Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine's cock and starts to slowly stroke him. “Jeff took it from his bag and I hid it in the fireplace when no one was looking.” Blaine starts to grind his hips up into Kurt's hand. 

“Kurt, faster, please.” Kurt speeds his hand up for a few strokes then stops, making Blaine whine. 

“Keep talking, and I will.” Kurt responds, licking his lips and sliding his hand over Blaine again.

“Ugh. Fine.” Blaine groans. “We were running through chore- _ohgod,_ the dance steps, so he didn't notice until we were done. 

 

_“Has anyone seen my gavel?” Wes asks. “It was right here a minute ago.” His voice sounds slightly panicked. Nobody says anything. Suddenly, Wes is pissed._

 

_He starts tearing through his backpack, flipping the cushions on the furniture and tells everyone that anyone who leaves before it shows back up will be kicked out of the Warblers. So everyone stays. A few of the guys have after school jobs, and Wes makes each of them dump out their bags on the table and goes through them before he lets them leave._

“Is he even allowed to do that? Wouldn't that violate some kind of privacy policy?” Kurt asks.

“I don't know. I don't think anyone was willing to risk standing up to him.” Blaine answers.

_The Warblers have to sit there while Wes goes around to each of them, looking over each of them like he is an army drill sergeant, waiting for one of them to confess. An hour or so later, and no one has. By this time, Blaine needs to pee pretty badly. Wes won't let anyone leave though. Blaine is sitting by the door and tries to sneak out, but he's caught and made to go back and sit down._

_Wes says that if no one confesses, the Warblers will be officially forfeit at Sectionals. Which means no chance at Regionals, and no chance at Nationals. And anyone who has a solo won't get to do it._

_That's enough to make Jeff crack. He jumps up and all but shouts that it was him and Blaine that took it. Wes lets everyone else but Blaine and Jeff go._

_“Jeff, because you confessed, you will not be punished. You may leave.” Wes says. Jeff grabs his bag and runs out the door so fast his feet skid across the polished floor._

_“You, however,” Wes tells Blaine, looking at his watch, “have taken an hour and a half of mine and everyone's time, and you will need to pay it back. As head of the Warbler Council, I'm issuing you an hour and a half detention, effective immediately.”_

_“That's fine.” Blaine says, heading for the door. “I'll be back in a few minutes.”_

_“Warbler Blaine, what part of 'immediately' did you not comprehend?” Wes asks sarcastically._

_“Wes, I'm not skipping out. I need to use the restroom first really quick and I will be right back.” Blaine explains._

_“No.”_

_“Excuse me?” Blaine says, indignant. “What do you mean 'no?'”_

_“As issuer of your detention, I decide if you are deserving of a hall pass or not. And I said 'no.'” Wes folds his arms over his chest and stands his ground. He is not intimidated by Blaine in the least._

_“If I tell you where your gavel is, can I go? Please?” Blaine begs._

_“You'll tell me where it is anyways, or I'm going to report you to the headmaster. You may be fairly new here, and I don't know how things worked at your old school, but thievery is frowned upon here at Dalton. At the minimum, you'll be suspended for a week, and be disqualified for sectionals. That is, if you aren't expelled.” Wes remains calm while he lectures Blaine._

_“Fine. It's in the fireplace, behind the back log.” Blaine tells him. Wes' eyes go wide. Deer caught in the headlights wide._

_“You put it in the fire place?” He shouts, retrieving it. “Are you insane? It's made of wood! What if someone had lit a fire?”_

_“It's almost 80 degrees outside. I doubt anyone is going to light one today.” Blaine rolls his eyes and squirms. He has to go, and this is getting ridiculous. “Can I leave now?”_

_“No. Your choreography is still sloppy. And you still have an hour to pay back. Now get up.” Wes orders._

_Blaine groans. He can barely stand up straight at this point. There is no way he will be able to do the steps correctly._

_Wes hits play on the stereo and the two go through the steps of each of the songs. Blaine stumbles his way through their set list three times before he just can't do it anymore. His legs cross and he hunches over with tears in his eyes. Wes laughs at him, tells him to knock it off and keep dancing._

_Blaine does the best he can, making it through one more set before he manages to twist his ankle. He's not normally that clumsy but it's hard to dance with your legs crossed the whole time. He sits down and Wes tries to make him get back up, but Blaine reminds him that being the son of a lawyer he should know it could open him up to a lawsuit from his parents if Blaine is further injured because of him, so he didn't argue._

_He still has about forty-five minutes to go, and he knows there is no way he is going to make it. He isn't sure he will make it ten, and the throbbing in his bladder and the throbbing in his ankle fucking hurt. Blaine is sitting on the couch in front of the Council table, and Wes sits in the middle of the table, staring at Blaine and stroking his gavel. The more Blaine shifts in his seat, the more Wes plays with the damn thing._

_Blaine is pissed off and embarrassed, so he asks Wes, “What the hell is your problem? Why won't you just let me go to the toilet? Don't you have anything better to do with your time?”_

_“I did, but because I had to spend so long tracking down my gavel, I missed the start time to the movie my girlfriend and I were going to see. You still have twenty minutes, by the way.” Wes answers._

_Blaine grits his teeth and tries to stand up. He knows that if he doesn't get out of there in the next minute or two, he is going to end up pissing all over the floor. His underwear were already damp from tiny little leaks over the past couple of minutes._

_By the time Blaine stands up and has his balance on his good ankle, Wes is standing next to him. Blaine takes a step or two towards the table to lean on so he can leave and Wes pushes him. Blaine wasn't expecting him to get physical, and it is more than enough to shock his overtired bladder into releasing it contents._

_Blaine completely pisses himself, hunched over and leaning on the Warbler Council's table. Wes stays close enough through it that by the time his bladder is empty, they are both standing in the puddle. Neither one of them say anything. Blaine locks eyes with him, angry and embarrassed enough that he is going to sock him square in the jaw for being such an asshole, but Wes' eyes are all black and glazed over._

_“I don't care how much time you think I have left. I'm leaving. If you have a problem with that, I will have no problem telling the headmaster what happened here today. I'm sure it's a direct violation of Dalton's 'No Hazing' policy.” Blaine grabs his book bag and walks to the door. He stops, turns, and says, “Clean this up. I'm sure you know where to find a mop.”_

“I left him with _oh god like that_ a look of shock on his f-face _please don't stop_ and standing in a p-puddle of my piss. I hope it ruined his shoes.” Blaine said, gasping as Kurt worked him over with his tongue and both hands. He was close, and having a hard time stringing together the words to finish the story. _“Fuck, don't stop._ I think that's why he k-kisses my ass so bad on _Fuck Kurt, I'm gonna come_ everything now.” Kurt sinks his mouth down over his boyfriend's cock, and Blaine comes with a muffled shout before he even hits the back of Kurt's throat. 

As Blaine comes down, Kurt snuggles in closer. “Did you like it at least a little bit?”

“I like it better when it's just us.” Blaine answers, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt smiles. “Good, because I'm going to have the house to myself this coming three day weekend. Bring a water bottle and lots of changes of clothes. I have some ideas.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You're early, but come on in. My parents gave me a list of stuff to do before I'm allowed to leave, but I only have a few things left. Make yourself comfortable.” Blaine said, welcoming his boyfriend into his home. “I shouldn't be too much longer.”

 

“Anything I could help with? We can get out of here twice as fast.” Kurt said, eager to have Blaine packed and be back on the road. The Anderson house made him slightly uncomfortable. He knew Blaine's parents weren't as comfortable with his sexuality as his own were, but they were never anything but warm and inviting towards him, even if it always felt a little off. The house always felt somewhat cold underneath the smiles and cookies and 'how was your day?'s and Kurt couldn't explain it.

 

“I still have to vacuum the living room and unload the dishwasher. Then pack. Shouldn't take but a few minutes.” Blaine answered, taking a look at the list pinned to the cork message board by the refrigerator. “If you want, you could start packing clothes. I know you said something about bringing a bunch, so you obviously have something planned, but I don't know what and I don't want to bring the wrong thing.”

 

“Alright. See you in a few minutes.” Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and went upstairs to start packing for him. 

 

Half an hour or so later, the chores were done and Blaine was carrying two very full and heavy suitcases down stairs. He'd had to sit on them to get them to close while Kurt zipped them shut. 

 

“I didn't know I owned so many clothes.” Blaine said, pushing the suitcases into the back of Kurt's Navigator. “It's only three days. You would think I was moving out for good.”

 

“You can never have too many clothes, Blaine.” Kurt looked at the suitcases. He'd thought he'd packed fairly light for their weekend, given his plans, but he wasn't about to admit that to Blaine. It would ruin the surprise. “You'd think if I've taught you anything, it would be that there is no such thing.”

 

They pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Kurt's house.

 

The drive was fairly uneventful, and didn't take very long. Blaine didn't ask why Kurt packed so many clothes for him. He obviously had a reason. Really, he could make it through a three day weekend with just a small backpack of clothes and a few basic toiletries.

 

They pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson residence around four in the afternoon, and Blaine took note of the lack of other cars in the driveway. “So where is everyone this weekend?”

 

“Finn's at football practice and then he's staying at Puck's. At least that's what he told us. I wouldn't be surprised to find out he's staying at Rachel's. Dad and Carol are out of town. Something to do with car part shopping and yard sales and wanting to go away and be without kids for awhile. I'd rather not think about what that means, especially since I know he has a suite booked at a really nice hotel in Cleveland that he didn't tell her about.” Kurt helped Blaine drag his suitcases inside and closed the door behind them, and they headed upstairs.

 

They tossed Blaine's duffel in Kurt's closet and made themselves comfortable on Kurt's bed as they kicked off their shoes. 

 

“So. Three day weekend. What are these ideas you've been teasing me with?” Blaine asked, sucking a faint mark onto his boyfriend's neck. “And why did you have me bring almost every pair of pants I own?”

 

Kurt smirked. “You seemed to like what happened the other day, and I thought we could expand on it a bit. It was fun. Well, it could have been more fun if we had planned it, and saved your car. So I thought, if you wanted, we could do it again?” Kurt's confidence started to waver a bit towards the end. Blaine could hear it in his voice. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Blaine asked, curious. He never thought he would find someone who would accept that Blaine liked this, and here was his gorgeous boyfriend, pressing a growing erection against his hip and asking for more. 

 

“I was hoping we could get some use out of this,” Kurt said as he moved to the edge of the bed. He pulled up the corner of the sheet to reveal a white quilted mattress cover. “It's waterproof. When Finn moved in, he spilled a mug of milk on my bed and it soaked in to where I couldn't get it out. It made the mattress smell really bad, so Dad bought me a new one. I bought the cover to make sure it never happened again. I don't need to use it anymore now that we have separate rooms, but I thought it might work for us. For this weekend. Since my family is gone, I thought we could play. All weekend.” 

 

Kurt took a deep breath. “I don't want either of us to use the bathroom all weekend to pee. I want to wake up in the morning and have you pin me down and wet all over me while we make out. I want to just let go while we are watching a movie and snuggled up together. I want you to fuck me when I'm desperate until I can't hold it anymore. I don't know what happened to my brain the other day, but I can't stop thinking about it, and I want more.”

 

Blaine couldn't think straight. All of the blood in his brain had packed up and left town, headed south to his dick. He'd never in his wildest fantasies pictured Kurt asking for this. It took everything he had not to dive on Kurt and give him everything he wanted. 

 

“But first,” Kurt said, interrupting the images playing in Blaine's mind. “I want to know. Which one of us can hold out longer? I have a challenge, if you're up for it. We start on empty bladders, drinking the same amount at the same time, and go until we lose it. If you want to go, my dad left us tickets to the county fair tomorrow, and they have all kinds of stuff going on. Big Bad Voodoo Daddy is playing in the afternoon. Winner makes the schedule for the other stuff? If you want to go, I mean. We don't have to have the contest part if you don't want to,” Kurt stuttered, not wanting to pressure Blaine in to anything. “We could still go tomorrow.”

 

“You're on,” Blaine said, smiling and pulling him in for a kiss. “I'd like to see them play. But how do you want to pass the time? Movie marathon?”

 

“Nah. Oh, I know. How about we play Monopoly? That takes several hours, plus it might be fun watching you beg to let the rent slide while you squirm.” Kurt smirked. 

 

“Fat chance! I'll have you know I'm fairly good at Monopoly. I used to play it with Cooper all the time when I was little.” Blaine defended. “Although I think he may have cheated to let me win most of the time.”

 

“I'll get the kitchen timer. We'll need something to tell us when to drink.” Kurt said. “The game is on the top shelve in the very back of my closet. Grab it and we'll set it up at the dining table. I'll grab some towels. The bed isn't a very good place to play. Too many pieces to lose, and I'm not ready to do that laundry yet. I'll mix us some lemonade.”

 

They kissed quickly and Kurt left the room. Blaine set the game up at the dining table. He left to use the bathroom and Kurt is waiting when he gets back, with a digital timer, two juice glasses and a full pitcher of instant lemonade, and a pile of towels laid out under their chairs to protect the floor.

 

“How do you want to do this? We drink as we want, or what?” Blaine asked.

 

“I was thinking a glass every 15 minutes for the first hour, 10 the second, and 5 if we make it that far after. No bathroom breaks and loser has to mop up the mess. We go until one of us loses it. Fairly simple. What do you think?” Kurt asked.

 

“I think I have a super hot kinky boyfriend, and there is no way I'm going to lose, because I can't pee through this hard-on.” Blaine said, gesturing to the bulge in the front of his jeans. “But I don't want to ruin these pants, so I'm changing.”

 

Blaine put on an older, faded pair of his gray uniform slacks and an old football t-shirt, and Kurt changed into his McQueen skull pants (they were never the same after being hit with a red slushy, and he just didn't have the heart to throw them out) and a plain white t-shirt.

 

When they were ready, they sat at the table and poured their first drink as they picked their pieces. Kurt picked the top hat to play with, and Blaine was the Scottie dog. 

 

An hour or a half later, most of the properties had been bought, and both were starting to feel a strong twinge in their bladders. The timer went off once again, and they stopped playing barefooted footsie long enough to drain their drinks. Kurt reset the timer and went to refill the pitcher with plain water.

 

Blaine landed in jail after rolling 3 doubles. He made it out after rolling double fours on his second try. Kurt bought the last of the railroads after a card sent him to the final unowned one. A while later, Blaine was starting to squirm in his seat.

 

“Having trouble there?” Kurt wasn't doing much better himself, but he was more skilled at not showing it. The timer went off again and Kurt poured them each another water. He didn't want to drink it, but he did anyway. The contest was still going, and unless Blaine gave up before the timer rang, there would be another glass just like it in ten minutes. His bladder protested at the thought.

 

“I'm not yet, but how are you still sitting still?” Blaine moved his hand to his lap to squeeze his cock. “I feel like my back teeth are floating.”

 

“I guess I have more self control than you do. Although I'm not sure how much more.” Kurt answered, bouncing his knees a bit. “Roll the dice. It's your turn.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Blaine said, plucking the dice from Kurt's palm. He rolled the dice and moved his little silver dog to the Water Works utility. Kurt owned all of the yellow spaces around it, and the utility was unowned. Blaine pulled out the $150 and bought it. 

 

The game continued and the timer went off twice more. By now, they had each finished off half of a pitcher of lemonade and a full pitcher of water. They were both squirming hard in their seats, and neither could help it. Kurt reset the timer for five minutes, but wasn't sure if he would make it that long. He was definitely pushing his limit, and Blaine wasn't fairing any better. He was slumped in his seat. He was bouncing slightly and Kurt thought maybe he was just bouncing his legs, until he followed his boyfriend's arm and saw it disappear into his pants beneath a small damp patch on the fabric.

 

“Blaine! Jerking off is cheating!”Kurt laughed, slapping the offending arm. “Just give in if it's that bad.”

 

“Now why would I do that voluntarily? Besides, you never said anything about it in the rules.” Blaine asked, stroking his palm under the head of his leaking cock. He wasn't hard, although if he didn't have to pee so bad he would be like a rock. Kurt was insanely hot squirming in his seat, and knowing that he was just as desperate only reminded him of the incident in the car and turned him on more. 

 

“Okay. I'm about over this game.” Kurt said, referring to the board game neither of them were interested in anymore. “How about this. We put our hands flat on the table and stand. No crossing legs and we keep our feet shoulder width apart. A true test of willpower and strength. Unless you're afraid you'll lose, that is.” 

 

Blaine glared at his boyfriend. “You are so on. Count of three?” 

 

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Kurt put his hands flat on the table with Blaine, who counted, and they stood. 

 

Kurt immediately felt the contents of his bladder shift, making his urge stronger. Judging by the whine from Blaine's direction and the way he was trying to bring his knees together, Kurt wouldn't have to wait long. He was sure he could hold out enough to watch Blaine lose. He wasn't going to miss seeing his boyfriend lose it for the first time. His story about Wes making him wet had turned him on, and Kurt wanted to see it in person.

 

The timer went off and Blaine jumped, obviously having forgotten about it. Kurt heard a gasp and the sound of urine hitting the fabric of his boyfriend's pants with force. He watched as a dark patch appeared and spread across the front of his pants and down Blaine's legs. He watched for a good solid minute with held breath and waited for Blaine to finish.

 

“I guess I win.” Kurt said, smiling, stepping away from the table, and pushing his sodden boyfriend onto a chair. Kurt straddled Blaine's lap, pulled him in close for a deep bruising kiss, and let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine survey the mess they've both made of the dining room. There's a large puddle running under the table from where they are standing. Even though Blaine lost, Kurt decides to be nice and help him clean up. Half of it is his fault, after all. He takes his pants off and leaves them on the floor, so they won't drip on the carpet, and leaves to grab the mop and some more towels. Blaine has already started filling a bucket from under the kitchen sink with hot sudsy orange scented water when Kurt returns, carrying a laundry basket. 

“Off, Mr. Anderson. You can't drip through the whole house.” Kurt orders, holding the basket out to him. 

“Okay, wow. Not even going to buy me dinner first.” Blaine laughs as he peeled off his soaked slacks. “Be that way.” He sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend and tosses his clothes into the basket with Kurt's.

They clean up the mess in nothing but their underwear, laughing and throwing sponges and soap suds at each other. Soon enough, the floor is shiny and clean again, the washer is loaded and running, and the two naked boys make their way upstairs to shower. Kurt makes it to his bathroom before Blaine, and starts running water for a shower for the both of them. 

“I'm never going to be able to look at that game the same way again you know.” Blaine says, moving in closer and running his tongue over the outer shell of Kurt's ear, making him shiver. 

“Good. Next time we have family game night, I'm not going to be able to keep a straight face.” Kurt says. He runs his hand under the water, testing the temperature and finding it alright for the two of them. They climb in, and are immediately surrounded by a cloud of warm steam. Since Blaine is closer to the shower head, he reaches up and adjusts it so that they both are under the stream. 

“You seemed to be having fun though.” Blaine says, adding soap to the loofah and working up a lather as he runs it over Kurt's shoulders and over the top of his back.

“I did. Cleaning up isn't, but I got you all soapy and in your underwear, so I won't complain.” Kurt says, taking the puff from him and running it over Blaine's chest. 

Blaine moves in closer for a kiss, and Kurt moves his hips closer to Blaine's. They scoot closer together and slowly start to move, the soap making their skin slippery and easing the slide. It doesn't take either long to come, both being physically sensitive from their game and aroused to begin with. They clean up and decide to make it an early night. They have an long day ahead of them.

The next morning, Blaine wakes up before Kurt. The sun is peeking in through the blinds, and he can tell it's still early. They have to be awake soon to get ready for the fair, but Blaine snuggles down into the blankets and closer to Kurt. The next thing he feels is fingers running through his hair. He opens his eyes and sees that the sun has shifted quite a bit, and he realizes he must have fallen back asleep. 

“C'mon, sleepyhead. Wake up.” Kurt whispers into his ear, then kisses down his neck. “We can't stay in bed all day.”

Blaine groans. “Are you sure?” He buries his head under the pillow for emphasis. 

“I'm sure. We'd miss the concert. And,” Kurt says, “if you go back to sleep, we won't have any time to play before we have to get ready to leave.” He runs his hand down Blaine's stomach and presses on the lower half, over Blaine's bladder, which is now also telling him to get up. 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Blaine groans. “unless you want me to wet all over your bed.”

To that, Kurt presses down harder. “Maybe I want you to.”

Blaine tosses the pillow that was covering his face to the floor and looks down at his boyfriend. “You're serious.”

“Of course. The bed is covered and everything washes.” Kurt tells him, like it's an everyday thing to ask your boyfriend to wet your bed. 

“Is that so?” Blaine asks with a grin on his face. He catches Kurt in the center of the bed, straddles his legs, and lets go, soaking his pajama bottoms and Kurt and the bed. When Kurt feels the flow from Blaine finally stop, he lets go himself. It soaks into the sheets until the two of them are laying in a warm wet puddle.

Kurt reaches up and tugs at Blaine's pants. “Off.”

Blaine sits back and tugs them off, tossing them to the edge of the bed. He feels Kurt's hands on his hip, guiding him to sit higher up on his chest. He gets closer, and Kurt sticks out his tongue to tease at Blaine's cock. Kurt runs his tongue over the slit and Blaine moans. He swallows Blaine down as much as he can and starts sucking him off eagerly. Blaine can feel the pumping rhythm of Kurt jerking himself off while he sits on his chest. 

They continue for a few minutes, with Blaine leaning onto the headboard to hold himself up. He can tell by how fast Kurt is fucking into his own fist that he isn't trying to tease himself. This is going to be over quickly, exactly how Kurt wants it, and that's more than fine with Blaine. Kurt comes first, groaning around Blaine's cock and sending him over the edge as well.

They separate when they realize how late it's getting, and Kurt lets Blaine take first shower while he handles the laundry. He peels off all of the sheets and sets out clean ones on the edge of the bed to put on later. He'd rather be in the shower with Blaine, so that's where he goes.

They clean each other and mess around until the water runs cold. Blaine goes into the closet to get his clothes while Kurt moisturizes his skin. When Blaine gets to his luggage, he finds a small luggage padlock still locked onto the zipper pull. He knows the key is with him on his keyring. It gives him an idea. He digs around the hanging clothes in Kurt's closet and pulls out a pair of very dark black jeans, the first pair he finds with a button closure. 

“Hey Kurt.” Blaine calls out.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, poking his head out of the bathroom as he rubs some fancy lotion into his skin. 

“Would you be willing to try something new today?” Blaine questions nervously.

“Like what?” Kurt asks, curious.

“I found my luggage lock on my bag and I want you to wear it. To lock you in your jeans for the day. I keep the key. You don't have to, but I think it would be really hot,” Blaine explains. “And of course I'd let you out whenever you wanted, but I like the idea of control. It's kind of a turn on.”

“Okay. Sounds kind of kinky, but given the rest of the weekend, what could it hurt?” Kurt shrugs and pulls on the black jeans. Blaine loops the lock around the button and clicks it into the locked position. They test it out, and sure enough, there is no escape. Kurt moves to his dresser, takes a long chain from his jewelry box and makes Blaine put the key around his neck, just in case. They finish getting dressed and head to the fairgrounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt winces as the disgruntled-looking man at the ticket counter stamps the back of his hand fairly hard, sneering at him and leaving a blob of green ink in the shape of Ohio on his skin. He steps through the gated entrance and watches as his boyfriend is stamped (and judging by the look on Blaine's face, just as hard as he was) then makes his way over to him. 

“Where do you want to go first? You won our contest, so you pick.” Blaine asks. “I'm shocked, and I don't know how you did it, but you won.” 

“I won because I have a bit more self control than you do. Plus, I got very, very lucky, because if you remember, I only won by a few seconds.” Kurt laughs. “And I want to see the entries for the flower show. You never know when a good floral arrangement might come in handy.”

Blaine rolls his eyes a bit. He isn't really interested in looking at a bunch of fancy flowers. “Aren't they in the building next to the water where the Dock-Dogs are? Please say we can go see the dogs. Please, please, please?” Blaine clasps his hands together, begging like a child for a toy that caught their eye at the grocery store. 

“As long as we can watch from somewhere in the shade. I packed my SPF 50, but there's a limit to how much sunscreen can do.” Kurt answers, double checking his bag. “It's way too hot out for this time of year.” He's already starting to sweat, even though he is only wearing a white t-shirt with the dark black jeans Blaine had picked out. He's also wearing his most comfortable boots, but they are knee high black leather, and heavy.

“I think there's some trees we can sit under.” Blaine says. “Want to get a frozen lemonade and head over?” 

“Sounds good.” Kurt sticks out his elbow to his boyfriend. “Shall we?”

Blaine takes his arm and laughs. “We shall, good Sir, we shall.”

 

They hit the first stand they see that sells the refreshment they are looking for, and pick up a funnel cake to share. They make their way over to the other end of the fairgrounds where a stage is set up at the edge of a small lake. A sign on the stage says that the next show will start in just five minutes, and they can see owners and their dogs gathering at the back of the stage. 

“So which one would you have if you could take one home?” Kurt asks, popping a small piece of funnel cake into his mouth. 

“I don't know. That little black collie is cute. I'm not sure I could pick just one.” Blaine says after looking over the dogs. “I'd have to play with them all and figure out their personalities. It looks like fun though.”

Kurt laughs and throws funnel cake at him. “You are so going to be a dog in your next life. You're already such an overgrown puppy.” 

To that, Blaine leans over and licks him on his cheek. “Woof.”

After the show, they walk around aimlessly, drinking water and tea and lemonade and eating snow cones as they wonder. Kurt buys a frozen banana dipped in chocolate and teases Blaine with it, eating it like he's giving it head. Blaine can't say he's too sorry when Kurt trips over a rock and drops the banana in the dirt, ending his suffering.

“Let's go see the 4-H bunnies after! They're right next to the floral building.” Blaine suggests. Kurt agrees, and Blaine watches with a smile on his face as Kurt gushes over some of the more elaborate arrangements.

“White hibiscus, Blaine. How the hell did they get white hibiscus in the middle of Ohio?” Kurt asks, pointing at a display of absolutely stunning tropical flowers. 

“Greenhouse maybe? I have no idea. Maybe they cheated and brought them from Hawaii or something.” Blaine guesses. “I don't know much about them.”

“They don't grow here. It's too cold. Plus, the blooms only last for one day. Then they drop off.” Kurt says. “And judging by the look on your face, you're about to drop off from boredom. Let's go see the bunnies.”

With that, Blaine perks up. “See them. We can't take them home with us.” Kurt warns. 

Blaine ends up having to drag him away from a white angora rabbit with blue eyes that Kurt has fallen in love with, and they wander around the fairgrounds playing games and people watching. Then Kurt sees the Ferris wheel.

“Can we go on? Please?” Kurt begs. There's no line, and if they hurry, they can get right on with no waiting.

“Of course we can. I really need to find a restroom first though.” Blaine says.

“Can you hold it? The ride only takes a few minutes, and we have no idea where the restrooms even are.” Kurt asks eagerly, taking another sip of his lemonade. He's only just starting to feel that familiar twinge in his bladder, so he figures Blaine can't be as bad off as he says.

“You're right. But we go around just once, then we run straight to the restrooms. This is pushing it.” Blaine says. He takes Kurt's hand and they head to the ride. 

They pay their tickets and get on. The first time around is fine, even if Blaine is a bit squirmy. On their second loop around, the big wheel jolts to a stop, leaving them stranded at the top. 

“Well, that can't be good.” Kurt says, looking down at the operator on the ground as he tries to figure out what went wrong.

After a few minutes, Blaine starts getting antsy and nervous. He's desperate now, and squirming hard enough to shake their little compartment. “This is bad.” Blaine says. “How much longer do you think this is going to take?” 

Kurt takes another look down at the control box. There's thick black smoke coming out of it. He turns his attention back to the inside of their pod. He doesn't care to be stuck up high. and the rocking motion from Blaine is making him more nervous and slightly queasy. “I don't know. Can't be too long. In the meantime, can you sit still? The rocking is making me nervous.”

Blaine does his best to sit still. It doesn't work. Eventually Kurt slides over and sits next to him. “You know, if you're hard, you won't pee.” Kurt reaches over and starts stroking over Blaine's fabric covered cock. It works at first; Blaine starts to get hard. Kurt slowly unzips Blaine's pants, reaching his hand in and twisting his fingers over the head. It's damp, and Kurt feels a small dribble of fresh urine run over his skin before Blaine pulls his hand free.

“I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.” Blaine says, squeezing his cock through his pants. “We have to get off. I've really got to go and I don't want to wet myself. Everyone will see. I can't hold it much longer.”

Kurt, thinking quickly, looks around. “You could pee on the floor, and say you spilled a drink.” 

“Not if I can help it. That's kind of rude.” Blaine says, a bit shocked that Kurt would even suggest that. “And I don't think I could keep a straight face when we got off.”

“Oh! I know!” Kurt grabs his bag. He has a mostly finished lemonade in the water bottle holder on the side. He pulls the top off, knocks back the rest of the drink to empty the cup, pulling out and aiming Blaine's dick straight into it. 

Blaine asks if Kurt is sure, and Kurt nods, but Blaine is already pissing a torrent by the time he does. Kurt holds his dick and keeps it aimed at the cup the entire time, stroking him slowly as he does.

When the cup is almost full, Blaine's stream trickles off and dies. Kurt strokes him slowly, making sure to get the last few drops into the cup. Blaine moans softly at the touch and Kurt keeps stroking him. He takes the lid and hands it to Blaine, who puts it back on the now full cup and sets it on the floor and under their seat. 

Kurt locks eyes with Blaine and moves to his knees in front of his boyfriend. He tugs Blaine's underwear down under his balls and leans forward, taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He runs his tongue along the vain and and takes him down to the back of his throat. He sucks him off hard and fast, not wasting any time. They both know the ride could start up again at any time. The risk of getting caught sends a jolt of arousal through Kurt, and straight to his already hard cock. He has to palm at himself for a little relief while he sucks Blaine.

Blaine quickly comes with a muffled shout down Kurt's throat, and Kurt licks him clean before tucking him back in. Blaine zips himself back up and pulls Kurt up onto the bench seat next to him. He strokes Kurt through the denim of his jeans, listening to him moan and whimper over the noises of the fair. He manages to get Kurt's zipper half way down when the ride jolts and they start moving again, killing Blaine's plan to return the favor. They reach the bottom and agree not to go on the ride again as they exit.

“Let's go play some games.” Blaine suggests. “Wanna play some ski ball?” 

“Sure.” Kurt says, and they head to the center of the fairgrounds where the games are.

“I just realized I left that cup on the Ferris wheel.” Kurt laughs as they walk around the midway, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Oops.” Blaine laughs with him, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. “I hope it doesn't tip over.”

“Oh my god, you're awful.” Kurt teases.

They wonder around the fairgrounds, visiting horses and sheep and sticking to the younger, cuter animals. They get to the pig house but they don't stay long, because the smell is overwhelming. They decide to visit smaller animals, where there is lesser chance of stepping in a pile of manure. 

They visit the 4-H rabbits again, and Blaine has to pry Kurt away from the cages. Kurt tries to pass it off as wanting the fur to make yarn for Carol to knit with, but Blaine sees through it. Kurt is still attached to the white angora rabbit sitting by himself in the corner of the cage. 

“Fine. No rabbit.” Kurt says. “Ugh, I need to pee.”

“Do you want me to unlock you?” Blaine asks, fishing around in his pockets for his keys. 

“No.” Kurt answers. “I'm fine for now. Let's go watch the dogs again and get under some shade.”

They head back to the tree they were sitting under earlier and watch another showing of the dogs. They compare this group with the earlier dogs and watch as they try to break their records. A few dogs in and all the splashing is getting to Kurt. 

“All that splashing is starting to get to me. Let's go find a restroom.” Kurt says, standing up and reaching for Blaine's hand to help him to his feet.

“There was one in the flower show building.” Blaine says, and they head in that direction. They go inside the flower building and are greeted with a yellow sign, saying the restrooms are out of order and now closed. 

“Now what?” Blaine asks. 

“I can hold it a bit longer. Let's keep looking for another bathroom.” Kurt says, crossing his legs and turning to leave. “We have to come across one sooner or later. And if not, we can come back and hope they have this one open again by then.” Kurt doesn't sound too sure of himself. “I really don't want to have to use a porta-john. They're gross. God only knows what I'd catch.” He shivers at the thought.

They look around for a while, but can't find another bathroom even though they end up walking almost the entire length of the grounds. 

“Alright. I give up. Let's just go find a spot for the concert. I think I can hold it for a while yet.” Kurt says. 

They find a clear spot on the grass along the edge of the field where they won't be trampled and get comfortable. The band comes on stage and introduces themselves. They start playing and Kurt stays down on the ground with his legs crossed. The music is loud enough that they can't really hear each other speak. 

Kurt gets more and more desperate as each song plays out. He squirms, fidgets, and tries sitting on his heel. Nothing works. He can feel his bladder throbbing and begging for release, even though he tries to ignore it. His jeans, though not as tight as some others he owns, are still very snug, and are cutting into the swell of his lower abdomen. Eventually he has to tap Blaine on the shoulder and give him a signal to go. Blaine stands and carefully helps his boyfriend up off of the grass. The porta-johns aren't too horribly far from the stage area, and after a few minutes of walking they find them. They also find a line about twenty people long.

“Will you make it or should we go see if they've opened the restrooms again?” Blaine asks Kurt quietly, concerned for his boyfriend, who obviously didn't have much time left. 

“I'll never make it that far, and I doubt I'll make it through this line.” Kurt hisses back, crossed his legs and bending at the waist a bit. He can feel himself dribbling into his jeans, drop by drop. “You know what? I have a better idea. Come with me.” Kurt says, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him away. 

They walk across the grass field a few hundred yards to a clump of pine trees. It's almost secluded from the rest of the festival, and no one else is anywhere near there. Kurt sits down on the grass and leans back on the heels of his boots. He pulls the hem of his shirt away from his jeans as fast as he can.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks, curious as to what Kurt is about to do. “Do you want out of the lock yet? You could go on one of the trees. I don't think anyone can see us from here.”

“That's the point,” Kurt says, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him down to sit facing him. “I'm already going.”

Blaine's eyes are immediately drawn to Kurt's crotch. It isn't obvious, other than the slight glistening on the denim of the jeans and the look of bliss on Kurt's face, what's going on. His jeans are so dark they don't change color, even though they are being soaked.

They are far enough away from the music that Blaine can hear it hissing into Kurt's jeans. Kurt gives a push and pisses hard enough for it to bubble up over the denim and shoot a small stream over the top of his thigh and hip. The sight makes Kurt giggle quietly, and Blaine whimpers from how fast he gets hard again. He wants to touch Kurt, but holds himself back. 

Blaine presses a hand to his own hard on, trying to make it go down since there isn't much he can do about it here. They might be surrounded by a bunch of trees and out view for the most part, but he isn't dumb enough to jerk off in public.

Kurt finishes and stands, shaking his feet off from the few drops that have landed on the leather of his boots. “So. Back to the concert?” he asks, acting like nothing happened.

Blaine decides right then and there that he's going to do whatever it takes to marry this boy. They take each others' hand and walk back towards the band just as the opening notes to “Jump With My Baby” start to play.


End file.
